A Match Made in Heaven
by gluglug
Summary: L/L. COMPLETE. (REPOST, fka Luke and Lorelai 4-Eva with a format change.) Rachel Returns to Stars Hollow to play matchmaker.
1. Rachel's Back

Title: A Match Made in Heaven (FKA Luke and Lorelai 4-Eva)  
  
Part One: Rachel's Back  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Third Season, post-Haunted Leg  
  
Rating: PG (for language)  
  
Summary: Rachel returns to play cupid between our favorite java junkie and her supplier.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
A/N: I originally posted this in script format, but decided to revise and beef it up with a narrative format. The basic story and dialogue is the same.  
  
Just like any other morning in Stars Hollow, Lorelai entered Luke's diner and walked up to the counter for her morning coffee. Lorelai didn't realize it at the time, but this day was going to anything but normal. As usual, Luke looked up as she entered, nodded at her and poured a cup of coffee, but his face looked more dour than usual.  
  
"You don't look like your usual chipper self."  
  
"Rachel's back."  
  
"Good morning to you too! What do you mean she's back- when did she get here?"  
  
"Last night. I think she's found more ways to torture me."  
  
"Wow, I thought after last time, she was out of your life for good."  
  
"Well, technically she is. She's engaged. To a photographer she met on assignment. Apparently they fell in love while trying to get the best shot."  
  
"Luke, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not - I'm actually relieved. Now I can stop thinking about how I screwed up our relationship and she can be happy. Maybe I can move on with my life."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Closure's a good thing. But why did she come all the way here to tell you? Doesn't she own a phone?"  
  
Luke's frowned deepened. "She said she had some "unfinished business" to attend to, whatever that means."  
  
Lorelai got excited. "Ooh, intrigue! Wait, I can be Nancy Drew and you can be the Hardy boy played by Shaun Cassidy! Let's solve the mystery of Luke's ex and her chamber of secrets!"  
  
"That sounds more Harry Potter than Hardy Boys. What, you didn't like Parker Stevenson? I heard he gave Kirstie Alley the big one."  
  
Lorelai sounded even more immature than usual. "Gross! Anyway, Shaun was way cuter!"  
  
"I preferred Parker myself."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, Luke."  
  
"Go drink your coffee and I'll make you an egg white omelet with spinach."  
  
Lorelai pouted. "Spinach, bad, cholesterol, good."  
  
Luke knew he was wasting his breath but couldn't resist lecturing Lorelai about her health, maybe one day he'd finally get through to her. "No, you need to take better care of yourself. I don't want you getting sick again, sneezing all over the diner. Don't argue with me. Try it - you might actually like having a healthy breakfast."  
  
Lorelai whined. "Whatever happened to pleasing the customer?"  
  
Luke shot her a "don't mess with me" look. "You'll be pleased. Now go sit at a table and I'll get your omelet." He turned his back and walked to the kitchen. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I saw that!"  
  
Later that day around lunchtime, Rachel entered the diner looking for her ex-boyfriend. He was at his usual place, behind the counter.  
  
"Hi Diner man. Can I schedule some quality time with you later? I want to talk to you."  
  
Luke was wiping down the counter and looked up warily. "Hi Rachel. I'm working."  
  
"Please? I need to talk to you and don't tell me you're too busy. I mean you can only wipe a counter so many times. I only need a half an hour of your precious time, ok?"  
  
Luke sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid her forever. "OK, I'm taking my dinner break upstairs at 5:30. Do you want to come by then?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"So can you give me a hint?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"There's nothing to fear but fear itself. I'll see you later."  
  
Later that afternoon Lorelai sat in the kitchen at the Inn, ignoring Sookie's chatter about the month's menus. For some reason, she couldn't get Luke out of her head. His coffee, the never ending array of flannel shirts, the ever-present backwards baseball cap. His intense gaze, the way he's always around when she needed him, how much she missed him during their fight, and oh yeah, and the dream where she was pregnant with his twins. She'd dismissed it as Sherry envy, but maybe Rory was right? That she was..  
  
Sookie noticed her reverie. "Lorelai, what do you think of an all tofu menu?"  
  
Lorelai was still in Luke-land. "Sure, whatever you want."  
  
"Whoa. What's up? You haven't heard anything I've said. What are you daydreaming about?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Luke."  
  
Sookie raised her eyebrows. "Really, is it that good?"  
  
Lorelai realized what Sookie meant and snapped out of her reverie. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" She paused. "It's just that Rachel's back for a brief visit. She's getting married, but she also came here for another reason, some "unfinished business." I'm worried about Luke, I hope she's not here to mess with his head."  
  
Sookie looked at her best friend quizzically. "Maybe you're preoccupied for another reason?"  
  
"What reason? Oh Sookie, no. Please don't give me another "Luke has the hots for me and wants to father my children" speech!"  
  
"I never said he wanted to father your children."  
  
"Whatever. I'm just dying to know what's going on with Rachel."  
  
"Why don't you go and find out? I mean we're not getting any work done with you obsessing."  
  
"I am obsessing, aren't I? Ok, you can handle the menu without me? You weren't really serious about the tofu, right?" Lorelai got up from the table and headed for the kitchen door.  
  
"Right. See you later."  
  
Luke sat down to eat dinner in his apartment, a yummy plate of steamed tofu, brown rice and broccoli. He looked up when he heard Rachel knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Hey, Rachel. I'm just sitting down to eat. Do you want some? I made plenty."  
  
"No thanks. I'm kind of off the veggie thing. I don't know how you can eat that stuff all the time. You know a burger once in a while won't kill ya."  
  
"So I've heard. Did you come all the way here to pick on my dietary habits? Or are you gonna tell me why you're really here?"  
  
"So how's Lorelai?"  
  
Luke grumbled to himself, here it comes. "She's fine."  
  
Rachel crossed her arms in front of her. "I'll bet you never told her, did you? I've been gone over a year and you're still 'just friends'."  
  
"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, as usual."  
  
"So you're not just friends?"  
  
"We're friends. Anyway, you have no idea what I've been through the past year...with Jess' arrival and everything."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
Luke started to spill his guts in spite of himself. Rachel always had a way of drawing the truth out of him. "Well, Jess liked Rory and Lorelai didn't approve of them hanging out. Jess was flunking school and I asked Rory to tutor him. During the session, they went for a drive and got into an accident. Nothing serious, thank God. But Lorelai blamed me and practically bit my head off for letting Jess get close to her daughter. We didn't talk for weeks."  
  
"But you're talking again?"  
  
"We're back on track. Yes."  
  
"And where is this train heading? Backwards or forwards? Is she seeing anyone?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of." He continued his confessional, hoping Rachel would get off his back. "But she had her heart broken not too long ago. She and Rory's father were about to reconcile but his ex-girlfriend got pregnant. He's going to stay with his ex and raise the kid. Lorelai was devastated. Now isn't the time.."  
  
"Sounds like "As Stars Hollow Turns"..But Luke, it seems it's never the right time."  
  
Luke sighed. "Well, any time I've tried to get serious with her, we're interrupted. I figure it's fate's way of telling me to leave it alone."  
  
At that moment, Lorelai came upstairs to find out the latest on the Rachel intrigue. She was about to knock when she heard Rachel's voice.  
  
"Well that's why I'm here, to give fate a little push, to get you and Lorelai together."  
  
Luke looked up from his plate, not sure what he just heard. "Huh? Why is this so important to you?"  
  
"Because I want you to be happy. The woman you love is within your reach and you need a little push."  
  
Lorelai's ears burned and her heart pounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!  
  
"And why is my happiness such a concern of yours?"  
  
"Because I found true love and I want you to find it, too. Luke, in spite of your faults, you're a great guy and deserve your happiness. You and Lorelai are a match made in heaven."  
  
"I don't think she sees it that way."  
  
Rachel was getting frustrated. "How do you know? Have you ever bothered to really find out?"  
  
"I already know the answer."  
  
"You are so damn stubborn. That's one of your faults, Luke."  
  
"Nice for my self-esteem."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just saying you need to ask her how she feels about you. And if you don't, I will."  
  
Luke's voice rose in anger. "You can't do that - it's none of your damn business!"  
  
"Perhaps not. But if there's a slim chance that she doesn't love you, you need to move on with your life. Don't waste it pining away. But if she does love you, imagine how happy you'd be."  
  
"Happiness is overrated. And If I decide to pine, isn't that MY choice?"  
  
"Yeah, a really stupid one, you're a hopeless case, Luke. I'm leaving!" Rachel turned on her heel, headed for the door and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
To avoid seeing Rachel, Lorelai hid in the hall closet, still in shock.  
  
Luke was still shouting. "Yeah, get the hell out of here!" He sat alone with his half-eaten dinner, he had lost his appetite. He muttered to himself, "I can't believe the nerve of that woman, coming here to meddle in my life."  
  
He sighed. But maybe Rachel was right. He didn't want to spend his life wondering what if.  
  
Once Rachel left the building, Lorelai slipped out of the closet. She considered knocking on Luke's door but thought better of it. Still in a daze from what she has overheard, she descended the stairs and left the diner. She decided to pick up Chinese food and bring it home to Rory, she'd help her figure it out.  
  
A few minutes later at the China Doll restaurant, Lorelai waited for her takeout dinner. Rachel walked by and spied Lorelei, entered the restaurant and stood on line behind her.  
  
"Lorelai - Good to see you!"  
  
Loreali spun around and saw the person she least wanted to talk to at that moment. She forced a smile. "Rachel! I heard you were back. Luke told me you're getting married. Congratulations!"  
  
"Yup, I found the right guy, finally."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
Rachel wasted no time in getting to the point. "Hey, what about you? Found the right one?"  
  
In spite of herself, Lorelai found herself spilling her guts to Rachel. "Me? Hell no. I mean, I was engaged to a really wonderful guy, Max, but it didn't work out. And I just had this huge blowup with Rory's dad because his ex-girlfriend is pregnant and..hey, why I am I telling you this?"  
  
Rachel smirked at her. "I'm a good listener. Hey, have you ever thought about Luke? You know, dating him?"  
  
"Luke and I are friends." Lorelai was growing tired of the familiar refrain and started to doubt it herself, considering what she had just overheard.  
  
"I know it's none of my business, but I think there's a VERY good chance that you and Luke could be more than friends. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"Rachel, you're right. It IS none of your business." Lorelai sighed. "But you know, you're not the first person I've heard this from. I've always dismissed it but I'm starting to think that this theory has legs.not Tina Turner's legs but legs nonetheless."  
  
"Huh? Well, anyway think about it and if you decide that Luke is what you want, please tell him."  
  
"I'll think about it. Rachel, aren't you going to order some food? They have yummy dumplings."  
  
"No, I'm leaving soon. Say good-bye to Luke for me, ok?"  
  
"Sure. Good to see you, Rachel." Lorelai watched her leave the restaurant. She was amazed at her gall, but somehow didn't resent her interference as much as she thought she would. Her take-out dinner was ready, so she handed the woman behind the counter a twenty dollar bill, got her change and left.  
  
Lorelai drove home, anxious to talk to Rory and eat her dinner, she was starving. Rory was waiting at the door for her, still dressed in her Chilton uniform.  
  
"Hi Mom, how was your day?"  
  
Lorelai frowned. "Weird."  
  
"What do you mean weird? Give me the food - Me and my po' chillin are hungry!"  
  
Rory and Lorelai went into the kitchen. Rory took the food out of the bag and put it on two plates. They took their chopsticks and began to dig in.  
  
"Well, it started this morning at the diner. Luke told me that Rachel's back in town."  
  
Rory's blue eyes widened. "Really? Why?"  
  
"Well, she told Luke she's engaged. While he wasn't too upset, he was concerned because she told him she had some unfinished business to take care of."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh, it gets better. Anyway, all day, for some reason I can't get Luke out of my head. So, after work I go to his place. I'm about to knock and hear Luke and Rachel arguing about ME! Rachel was trying to get Luke to tell me he's in love with me and that if he wasn't going to, she was!"  
  
"She's got some nerve, that Rachel."  
  
"Yeah, exactly. And then I went to the China Doll to pick up this delectable feast and guess who shows up?"  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"Bingo! You win the prize - a half eaten jelly donut and stale coffee!"  
  
"Gross! You keep the prize. So what did she say?"  
  
"In a nutshell? She said I should think about dating Luke and if I want him I should tell him."  
  
Rory decided to ask her mother the big question. They were nothing if not honest with each other, most of the time. "Well, DO you want him?"  
  
"That, my friend, is the $64,000 question! You know, I'm starting to think so, but I'm kind of scared. I mean, Luke's friendship is one of the few things in this world that I can count on. I almost lost him when we were fighting and I'd be afraid to lose him if it didn't work out. Plus, I don't want to put you through the ringer like I did with Max, and then your dad."  
  
"Don't worry about me Mom, I'm ok with this. Luke is a great guy and it's obvious that he's got more than a little crush on you. I don't know why you've always dismissed it whenever someone brings it up. Why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
"Ah, my wise child. I'm gonna go talk to him, we have to figure this out. She looked at her half eaten plate. "Well, after I finish the lo mein and dumplings." 


	2. Nancy Drew and Joe Hardy

Title: (Chapter 2) Nancy Drew and Joe Hardy  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Third Season, post-Haunted Leg  
  
Rating: PG (for language)  
  
Summary: Lorelai confronts Luke.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Later that evening, Lorelai took a walk to Luke's diner. The place was empty and Luke was behind the counter, counting the day's receipts. He looked up when he heard the door open.  
  
"Nancy Drew, if you're here to solve a mystery, we're closed. And we're out of coffee."  
  
"The mystery is close to being solved and believe it or not, I'm not here for coffee." Lorelai's tone was serious. "Luke, I need to talk to you. Or rather, WE need to talk."  
  
Seeing her sober expression, Luke felt his heart sink. "You didn't happen to run into Rachel today, did you?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I did."  
  
Luke muttered under his breath. "Great."  
  
Lorelai knew that she had to handle him with kid gloves if she wanted to get anywhere. She decided to be gentle but direct. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Luke knew exactly what she was talking about but hoped he could avoid a confrontation. "Tell you what?"  
  
"Please don't avoid the subject."  
  
"How can I avoid the subject when I don't know what the hell you're talking about?"  
  
Lorelai realized that once Luke started using words like "hell," the gentle approach was not going to work. She needed an answer from him and hoped the words "go to" weren't going to precede "hell."  
  
"You KNOW what I'm talking about. I inadvertently overheard your conversation with Rachel this afternoon and she conveniently ran into me when I picked up dinner at the China Doll."  
  
Luke grew more agitated by the second and his voice started to rise. "I can't believe you were eavesdropping - that was a PRIVATE conversation. And you shouldn't listen to Rachel. She has no clue what she's talking about."  
  
Lorelai also grew more agitated and raised her voice to match his. "So it's not true? What EVERYONE has been saying?"  
  
"Who's everyone?"  
  
She counted on her fingers. "Oh, let's see, on my left hand, Miss Patty and other citizens of Stars Hollow, many who lack credibility. On my other, slightly more credible hand I have Rory, Sookie, my MOTHER, of all people, and now Rachel!"  
  
"Crazy ladies."  
  
"True, you DO have a point there, with Rory the obvious exception. But still, I keep hearing it; that you have a crush on me, you have the hots for me, and that you're in love with me!" She locked eyes with Luke's stony gaze and yelled. "I'm tired of hearing it from everyone but YOU!"  
  
At this point Luke was ready to explode, he had tried to keep his emotions in check but he had no choice. She had pushed him into a corner and he lashed out.  
  
"Why? So you can say: 'Gee Luke, I'm really flattered but I don't think of you that way. I mean, I like having you around to pour my coffee every damn day, to fix things in my house, and run to my beckon call anytime I need you. Meanwhile, I'll date every eligible guy within a 50 mile radius, and then come crying to you when it doesn't work out!' No thanks!"  
  
Lorelai felt her face turn red and tears stung her eyes but she wasn't about to cry, not in front of him. She was going to give as good as he gave her. "Is that what you think of me? That is SO not fair. Luke, did it ever occur to you that if you DID ask me out, that I might actually say YES? Meanwhile, I'm supposed to sit home, pining away and not date anyone who actually has the guts to ask? Hell, even Kirk asked me out!"  
  
Seeing Lorelai's hurt expression, Luke immediately regretted his outburst. This was not the way he wanted this to go. Remembering their last argument, he softened his tone. "But I DID ask."  
  
Lorelai was still angry. "You did? In what parallel universe?"  
  
Luke took a deep breath. "In this one. I'll refresh your memory. During Jackson and Sookie's first date I rescued you from Jackson's cousin, Rune the Loon, with a game of poker. The next day I said, "Maybe we could do it again sometime" but we never did. You started up with Max again and Rachel came back. And, well you know the rest.."  
  
Lorelai remembered the morning Luke said that, but hadn't realized his intentions. "Hey, that was a long time ago. I didn't realize you were asking me out. You have to admit, 'maybe we could do it again sometime' sounds kind of non-committal."  
  
Luke sat down on a stool, crestfallen. "Well, to ME it wasn't."  
  
Seeing Luke's dejected state, Lorelai's anger started to melt away. She knew he'd said some spiteful things that he needed to apologize for, but he only said them because he was scared. She knew she had to fix things fast and returned to her original strategy - gentle but direct.  
  
"Luke, I'm sorry I misunderstood your intentions. But I would hate for us to miss another opportunity. Mind if I tried it this time?"  
  
Luke was looking at his hands, half-listening to her. "Go ahead."  
  
Lorelai took a step toward him. She realized what she was about to do and wasn't afraid.  
  
"Luke Danes, will you go out with me? Not as a friend, but in an "I'd like us to be more than friends" kind of way?"  
  
Luke's head shot up and his eyes widened, like a boy who just learned he was getting a dirt bike for Christmas.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Lorelai watched his reaction and smiled. "Yahoo Seriously. I really mean it."  
  
She held his gaze and walked towards him. Luke stood up and they standing about a foot apart, face to face. Luke grinned at her, he probably looked like an idiot but he didn't care.  
  
"I'd like that." He paused. "Hey, I never thought you'd have the courage to do it, after all that pining away." He paused again and looked at her apologetically. "Lorelai, I'm sorry for the nasty things I said, I didn't mean it."  
  
"As much of an ass you were being, I understand where it came from. Being scared makes a person say hurtful things they'll regret. I'm very familiar with that, as we both know."  
  
"I guess we're made for each other, huh? "  
  
Lorelai didn't want this momentous occasion to slip away. "I have an idea. Why don't we schedule our date now, just so there's no ambiguity?"  
  
Luke didn't want this momentous occasion to slip away either and hoped he could show his gratitude. Lorelai took a big risk tonight so he took a little risk of his own. He leaned in and gave Lorelai a kiss. It was a sweet, tender, and tentative first kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled back.  
  
Luke's voice took on a husky tone. "Was that ambiguous?"  
  
Lorelei was smiling at him, a bit mischievously. "No, I'd say the mystery has been solved."  
  
"About the date, Saturday at 8? I'll close early and pick you up at your house?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Lorelei looked at her watch, it was close to 10. "I hate to run but I gotta get home. Rory's waiting."  
  
Luke knew that Rory would be waiting up for her mom and nodded. "Go home and tell her all about it."  
  
Lorelai walked towards the exit, turned around and as she opened the door, blew Luke a kiss.  
  
"Good night, Joe Hardy, Sweet Dreams."  
  
"Night, Nancy Drew."  
  
An emotionally exhausted but elated Luke sat down as the realization hit him. He was going on a date with Lorelai Gilmore. And maybe one day, she'd be his wife and mother of his kids. He knew he needed to slow down his train of thought and take one step at a time. It was a giant step forward, though. Luke realized he had something to do before going upstairs, he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"It's Rachel. I'm in the Amazon, leave a message."  
  
"Rachel, it's Luke, I just wanted to say thanks. I hate to admit it but you were right. I wish you all the happiness in the world with your marriage. And believe it or not, I think I'm finally on the right track to finding mine." 


	3. A Patented Lorelai Gilmore Freakout

Title: (Chapter 3) A Patented Lorelai Gilmore Freakout  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Third Season, post-Haunted Leg  
  
Rating: PG (for language)  
  
Summary: What happens before the big date.  
  
Disclaime Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman-Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing. =========================================================================  
  
Lorelai went home and replayed the evening's details to an impatient Rory. She drew out the story as long as possible, in spite of the fact it was past her daughter's bedtime.  
  
"And then Luke kissed me!"  
  
Rory knew her mother was going to embarrass her with details, so she cut to the chase. " Any tongue?"  
  
"Hello, personal! Well, Luke's kind of a shy kisser but with a little practice, he could probably win a contest. And besides, I've gotta have something to look forward to on our date!" She began to sing her favorite Bananarama song. "He used to be a shy boy, until I made him my boy, oh yeah"  
  
Rory still felt embarrassed. "Do you think you and I are the only mother and daughter on this planet who have these conversations?"  
  
"Probably, we're a freakshow. I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
"So, you're going on an actual date with Luke? What have you got planned?"  
  
"I don't know - all I know is he's picking me up Saturday night at 8. I don't even know what to wear or where he's taking me. I wonder if he does." She panicked. "Wait a minute - I think I have to plan the date - I'm the one who did the asking! What if he shows up here and asks, so where are we going? And I say, I don't know, I thought you were planning this? And we just sit here all night arguing about where to go. He'll want to go to the Tofu Palace and I'll want Mickey D's!"  
  
Rory saw the inevitable Lorelai Gilmore freak-out coming and hoped she could calm her down. "But if he's the one doing the picking you up at 8 thing, isn't it his job? I know Luke probably hasn't been on a date in a while, but he's not stupid. When you see him tomorrow at the diner, bat your eyes at him and ask, 'Hey where are we going on Saturday? Do I need to buy a new dress, one with plenty of cleavage?'"  
  
It wasn't working. "That's right, I have to go to the diner tomorrow - and when I see him, what do I do? Do I kiss him? If he doesn't allow cell phones, he certainly won't look kindly on PDAs. I meant public displays of affection, not personal digital assistant. But if don't kiss him, will he be insulted? God, this is so complicated. I wonder if Luke's as freaked out as I am."  
  
"I'll bet he's over the moon. He's probably smiling in his sleep. Mom, what does Luke look like when he smiles? I don't think I've ever had the privilege."  
  
"Like Luke with a smile. Umm. how do I describe this? It's weird, but his face looks different - like he's lit up from within." She sighed.  
  
Rory hadn't seen her mother this smitten since the morning of Sookie's wedding. "You've got it bad for him."  
  
"I do. Rory, I think it's time to go to bed. Although I'm not sure I'll be getting much sleep."  
  
Next morning, the Gilmore girls headed to Luke's Diner. Lorelai was dragging her feet.  
  
"Mom, stop stalling. Don't tell me that your shoes have gained weight overnight. And I'm not going to Al's Pancake World, so don't even think about it!"  
  
Lorelai spied Luke through the window. "Ohmygod! There he is. He's sooo cute! I can't face him."  
  
"You sound just like Lane. Hey, just do what you always do - bug him for coffee, order a high cholesterol breakfast disguised as healthy food and then throw silverware at him when he refuses to play along with your shenanigans. Or will you need me to feed you lines, a la Cyrano?"  
  
"Great Idea!"  
  
"Mom, I'm not good with the coffee-as-sex metaphors. But I'll never make it to school on time if you keep stalling. Do you want me to go in there first and ask him if you should kiss him good morning? And who's planning your date? And should you name your twins Sid and Nancy?"  
  
"The first two, not the last. We don't want to scare him off."  
  
"Yeah, because it's not like you're a freak or anything. Wait for me, I'll be right back."  
  
Rory entered the diner and walked up to the counter. Jess saw her and walked over.  
  
Jess was his usual charming self. "Well, if it isn't Ayn Rand - To what do I owe the honor?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Jess. Where's your uncle?"  
  
"I'm right here. Jess, don't harass Rory, she's a good customer. Caesar needs your help in the kitchen." Jess made a face and walked away. "What can I get you, Rory?"  
  
"Coffee, scrambled eggs with a side of hash browns."  
  
"What about your mom? I don't see her."  
  
"She's outside, she's um, kind of afraid to see you."  
  
Luke tried to hide his worry from Rory. "She did tell you what happened last night, right?"  
  
"Yup, and I'm really happy for you both. It's just that she's having a patented Lorelai Gilmore freakout. She's not sure how to act around you."  
  
Luke smiled in relief. "Really? She's nervous?"  
  
"So it IS true, you actually can smile!"  
  
"Very funny. I do, when I have something to smile about. Can you tell me what she's freaking out about exactly? I have a diner to run, you know."  
  
Rory suddenly felt stupid playing romantic mediator; these were grown adults, not sixth graders. "Sorry. Well, she's not sure if she should kiss you hello and she's wondering where you're going on your date. She wasn't even sure who's planning it - you or her."  
  
Luke sighed. "She's nuts. Please go and tell her she doesn't have to kiss me hello. I'm not too fond of PDAs, especially when I'm working. As for the date, I'm planning it. Just tell her it's a surprise and to wear something pretty. And tell her that I'd like to see her, the morning's not the same without her.."  
  
Rory noticed Luke's exasperated affection for her mom. "Aw, I see why she likes you. Be right back."  
  
Rory exited the diner and walked up to Lorelai who was humming "Shy Boy."  
  
"So, what took you so long? What did he say?"  
  
"He really wants to see you. To answer your burning questions: He says he's not fond of PDAs in the diner and, yes, he's planning the date. It's a surprise but you should wear something pretty."  
  
"A surprise? I don't like surprises. Please go back in there and..."  
  
Rory ran out patience and grabbed her mom's elbow. "Mom, stop it! Get in there!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
They entered the diner and took an empty table by the window. Lorelai looked around for Luke.  
  
"Where is he? Is he avoiding me?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. Suddenly, Luke appeared at the table with Rory's breakfast.  
  
"Here, Rory, coffee, scrambled eggs and hash browns." He looked at Lorelai. "What can I get you?"  
  
Lorelai avoided his gaze. "An egg white omelet with spinach..and a Sanka."  
  
"Coffee and French toast, got it."  
  
Lorelai looked up at him with deadpan expression. "No, I'm serious. That omelet you made me yesterday, I really liked it and I must have another."  
  
Luke half hoped she was serious - maybe he was getting through to her, in more ways than one. "You really want the omelet? But you're joking about the Sanka."  
  
"I lied about the Sanka, but I want the omelet. She paused. "Only take the egg, keep the yolk, lose the spinach and add some toast. Make it French."  
  
Luke sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true. Like I said, coffee and French toast, coming up...um Lorelai?"  
  
She looked up and met his eyes, smiling sweetly. "Yes?"  
  
Luke returned her smile. "It's nice to see you this morning." He headed to the kitchen.  
  
Rory witnessed the exchange while she quickly ate her breakfast. "See? You had nothing to fear and that omelet/Sanka thing was pretty good. You nearly had him! Hey, I'm about finished, so I'm gonna catch the bus to school. You'll be ok without me?"  
  
Lorelai looked at her wistfully. "I'll never be ok without my darling daughter...Have a good day!"  
  
A few minutes later, Luke returned with her breakfast. "Here you are - French toast and coffee."  
  
"Thanks. Luke, I didn't mean to yank your chain before with my order."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Lorelai cut her toast. "So, I can still tease you and be my usual lovely slash annoying self?"  
  
"Don't feel like you have to act differently around me just because we're, you know, dating. Hey, didn't you feel kind of stupid loitering outside and have Rory act as a go between?"  
  
Lorelai felt embarrassed. "Yeah, I don't know what got into me." She paused. "So, can you give me a hint where we're going tomorrow night?"  
  
"No, it's a surprise and don't pester me into revealing any secrets."  
  
"But you said you don't want me to change and pestering is what I do best!"  
  
"Me and my big mouth - ok, here's something, I'll feed you. And, don't worry I'm not taking you to the tofu palace. I'm taking you someplace nice, so wear something pretty."  
  
"But I don't know what you think is pretty, for all I know, you'll want me to dress all in flannel!"  
  
Luke pictured Lorelai in his apartment wearing nothing but one of his flannel shirts. "OK, here's a reference point - I liked the "Mimi" dress. The one you wore the night we made up? It was dark with roses on it and I thought you looked really pretty in it."  
  
Lorelai blushed. "Thank you. The "Mimi" dress- that helps. Hey, are you sure you don't want to date her instead?"  
  
"You're funny. Now eat your food before it gets cold."  
  
"Yes, dear!"  
  
Later at work, Lorelai relayed the recent events to Sookie in the kitchen. Sookie was so excited she was jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you! You and Luke, it's about time! Are you excited?"  
  
"I'm terrified! I mean, I totally freaked out this morning just because I didn't know what to say to him. I mean, once Luke and I were doing our usual diner bit, I felt much better. He has a way of calming me down."  
  
"And that's why you're perfect for each other! You're hyper, he's not. He'll bring you into balance. That's what Jackson does for me." She noticed Lorelai's sober expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everyone keeps saying how perfect we are, but what if we're not? I just feel like everyone, including Luke and myself, has such high expectations for the date that I won't be able to enjoy it. And that's exactly what I don't want. I want to enjoy it because I'm gonna ruin it if I don't. Am I making sense?"  
  
"I understand. I felt that way when Jackson and I started dating. But you just have to stop thinking about the future and just enjoy the moment. Because you're gonna want to remember it. And believe me, if you start to have a panic attack or something - bring a paper bag to breathe into."  
  
"A paper bag, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh, it works wonders. So what are you gonna wear, do we need to do some shopping?"  
  
"Like I need an excuse to shop? Hey, do you know that dress - dark, flowy chiffon with the flowers? He likes that. But I don't want to wear that, I want him to see me in something new. I want to take his breath away, so he'll need the paper bag..."  
  
"Let's go to the mall in Hartford. Do you want to bring Rory?"  
  
"I'll ask her when she gets home."  
  
It was Saturday night, a bit before 8. Lorelai was in her bedroom, in a slip, the entire contents of the closet on the floor. She was freaking out.  
  
Rory knocked on the door. "Mom, you ok in there? Luke'll be here soon and.."  
  
Lorelai yelled, "Gee, thanks for the reminder! In fifteen minutes you and he will have to rescue me from pile of silk, leather and chiffon and resuscitate me. Although I would prefer if he gave me the mouth to mouth, no offense!"  
  
Rory entered the room and took in the mess. "None taken. Mom calm down! Geez, you're just like Paris before her date with Jamie. What happened to the red wrap dress you bought today?"  
  
"I put it on and I realized that none of my shoes go. I don't own any red shoes. Hello! If I were the girl in the Bowie song, I would, but I don't!"  
  
"You don't need dyed to match shoes - you're not a bridesmaid. Just wear your black high heeled mary janes. Those are great shoes and go with everything."  
  
"Ah Rory, what would I do without you? I'll find the dress in the pile and you look for my shoes."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai was dressed. Rory put the finishing touches on her mother's hair and make-up.  
  
"Do I look appropriately slutty?"  
  
"Mom, you look gorgeous. Luke's a lucky man."  
  
"Thanks, sweetie."  
  
The doorbell rang. "Rory, go downstairs and make Uncle Luke feel at home, just like Auntie Mame taught you."  
  
Rory came downstairs, opened the door and saw Luke standing outside. He was clean shaven, wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt, no tie and black shoes. Without his usual uniform, it was a bit jarring for Rory to see him dressed up.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I think you have the wrong house."  
  
Luke played along. "I'm Luke Danes - I have a date with your mother."  
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you! Come in."  
  
Luke entered the house and followed Rory into the living room.  
  
"You DID know it was me, right Rory?"  
  
"Well, you look like Luke, but something's off. Like, you're his GQ twin."  
  
Luke was in a playful mood. "I'll let you in on a little secret, don't tell your mother, ok? The real Luke is locked up in the storeroom. I shoved the baseball cap in his mouth and tied him to a chair with a flannel shirt. I'm really his doppelganger!"  
  
Rory laughed nervously. "You're scaring me - I don't think you should date my mother!"  
  
"I'm kidding....I just wanted to look nice. I mean, I asked your mom to look pretty for me, it's the least I could do. But I drew the line at a tie. I hate ties." He suddenly felt nervous. "Do I look ok without a tie?"  
  
"Like I said, you look really GQ. That's a complement."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let me see what's keeping Mom."  
  
Rory went upstairs and saw Lorelai sitting in her room staring at herself in the vanity.  
  
"Luke's here, he looks really nice, I almost didn't recognize him. Ready for your big entrance?"  
  
"I'm just nervous. Hand me my purse, will you? Oh crap, I need a paper bag."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"In case I hyperventilate."  
  
"We have some in the kitchen. I'll get one."  
  
"I'm ready now. Do you have the CD cued up? I'll come down after the first verse."  
  
Rory came downstairs again and turned on the CD player in the living room. "Kiss me" by Sixpence None the Richer plays.  
  
Luke heard the gooey sounding pop music. "What's going on?"  
  
"Have you ever seen 'She's All That?'"  
  
"She's all what?"  
  
"It's a Freddie Prinze, Jr. movie. We're mocking the scene where the geeky/pretty girl comes down the stairs and her hunky date falls in love with her. Just play along, ok?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming the role of the geeky/pretty girl, right? Rory, you and your mom are freaks."  
  
Rory smiled. "We know." She shouted upstairs. "Mom, it's your cue!"  
  
Lorelai came downstairs in her red dress with a doe-eyed expression on her face. "Hey, I can give that Rachel Leigh Cook a run for her money, huh? And I'll bet I make a much better Josie than she could! "  
  
Luke gazed at her as she reached the bottom step. "I have no clue, as usual, what you're babbling about Lorelai, but you look beautiful!"  
  
Lorelai smiled at Luke, taking notice how handsome he looked. She realized he was wearing the suit she had picked out for him at Bloomingdale's last year. "Thanks, Freddie. So do you. Nice suit. Now, what did you do with the real Luke, you evil doppelganger?"  
  
Rory decided to blow Luke's cover. "I think he's tied up in the storeroom."  
  
Luke laughed. "Don't rat me out - I told you it was our secret!"  
  
Rory handed her mother the paper bag. Lorelai shoved it in her purse, hoping Luke hadn't noticed.  
  
"Please get my black leather coat?"  
  
Rory retrieved the coat from the hall closet and handed it to Luke. He helped Lorelai into it.  
  
"Luke, I want her home by 1AM, the latest. Don't keep her out past curfew. And Lorelai, I want you to call me if you'll be late. You have a cell phone, use it!"  
  
"Yes, mommy."  
  
"Have fun, you two. But not too much fun.if you know what I mean."  
  
Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek. "Good night smartass."  
  
Luke wanted Rory to know that her mom was in safe hands. "Don't worry. I'll get her home safe. Good night."  
  
Rory watched the lovebirds leave the house and turned off the CD player, she really hated that song. She hoped this was the last first date that her mom would be going on for a long, long time. 


	4. Shy Boys and Doppelgangers

Title: (Chapter 4) Shy Boys and Doppelgangers  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Third Season, post-Haunted Leg  
  
Rating: PG (for language)  
  
Summary: Part one of the big date.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing. =========================================================================  
  
Luke and Lorelai exited her house and walked to the curb. Luke couldn't resist asking, "What's the paper bag for?"  
  
"Every girl needs a paper bag on a date, didn't you know?"  
  
"Whatever, forget I asked."  
  
"Smart man." Lorelai looked around for Luke's pickup. "I hope we're not walking, I've got on heels, you know."  
  
"Cute shoes, by the way. No, I rented a car for tonight - I didn't want to drive you around in a pickup. It's over there."  
  
Lorelai noticed a white sedan. "A Volvo? How suburban - you've got to be kidding. That's the car that Christopher drives."  
  
Luke hoped that renting the car wasn't a mistake. As much as he loved his truck, he wanted to try to live up to Lorelai's expectations. "Sorry, I didn't realize. This isn't going to traumatize you for the rest of the night, is it?"  
  
Lorelai regretted her comments. "I'm sorry. Everyone knows you're not supposed to complain about your ex and your date's car, but here I am. I've managed to break both cardinal rules of "Dating for Dummies" and we haven't been outside my house for five minutes! You might as well turn me around and take me back inside!"  
  
Luke sighed. "Lorelai, try to enjoy yourself, ok? Do it for me? Just pretend the car's a different brand. You know, a Cadillac or."  
  
Lorelai forgot about her faux pas and rapped a bar of Blondie's "Rapture," "Lincoln, too, Mercury and Suburu? Hey, how about a Jaguar? I've always wanted a ride in a Jag."  
  
Luke opened the car door for her in relief. "Your Jaguar awaits, my lady."  
  
Luke opened the driver side, got in and buckled his seatbelt. He noticed that Lorelai hadn't buckled up yet.  
  
"Aren't you going to buckle up? I'm not driving until you do."  
  
Lorelai looked at him seductively. "Why don't YOU buckle me in?"  
  
"Make you a deal - if you buckle up now, later I'll help free you from your restraints?"  
  
Lorelai fastened her seatbelt. "Restraints, dirty!"  
  
Luke started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Oh before I forget, there's something for you in the glove compartment. Open it?"  
  
Lorelai opened the compartment and pulled out a CD case with the words "Luke and Lorelai, 4-Eva," scribbled in black magic marker with a heart around it. It looked like it was lifted off the back of a high school notebook.  
  
"Jess burned it for our date tonight."  
  
"Really, Jess did this? Was it his idea?"  
  
"Well, it was my idea, because I know that you and Rory eat, sleep and breathe music. But since Jess is the music expert in the family, I figured he'd do a good job. And, well I have a diner to run and didn't have the time to put it together."  
  
"Well, I don't see a track listing, how do we know he didn't decide to torture us with Michael Bolton and Celine Dion?"  
  
"Lord, I hope not. I gave him specific directions - to choose chick bands from the 80s, and mix in a few obscurities that only you would know. Why don't you pop it in?"  
  
She took the CD out of the case and put it in the player. Track one was "Shy Boy" by Bananarama. "Shoop Shoop, ah-ha..."  
  
"Oh My GOD!" Lorelai's squeals sent Luke swerving.  
  
"Geez, are you ok? I don't want to lose control of the car!"  
  
Lorelai touched his arm. "Oh Luke, I didn't mean to scare you! It's just that I love this song and I think that it's perfect for us. Tell Jess that all is forgiven!"  
  
Luke listened to the lyrics. "You think I'm shy?"  
  
"Hello? Who asked whom out on this date?"  
  
"Point taken. But I'm NOT shy."  
  
"It's ok to be shy, Luke...I'm shy sometimes."  
  
"When? While sleeping? Lorelai, you're the most extroverted person I've ever met!"  
  
"Well, I was much shier as a kid. Kind of like Rory, you know, quiet. But when I got older and had Rory, I realized that if I was gonna get anywhere in life, I'd have to be a lot more aggressive with people. I think sometimes I overcompensate."  
  
"I think the caffeine's responsible, frankly. I had no idea you were shy."  
  
"See, there's stuff we don't know about each other after all..So where are we going?"  
  
"No hints this time, we'll be there in about 10 minutes."  
  
The next song played, "I know what boys like" by the Waitresses  
  
"I love this song, too! Jess is definitely redeeming himself. You know, it's a shame the singer died young, I think she had cancer. She had a great attitude. Lorelai sang along, "MM-Hmm SUCKER!"  
  
Luke was glad that the CD was a success and that things were going well so far. "Hey, you have a nice voice. Just keep the volume down, ok? I don't want to get in an accident."  
  
"Well, if we do, we'll just blame Jess, right?"  
  
Luke remembered another car accident supposedly caused by Jess and gave her a sarcastic laugh. A few minutes later, he pulled into a small parking lot next to CAFÉ LUCIA.  
  
Lorelai noticed the name. "This isn't the restaurant run by your doppelganger, is it?"  
  
Luke exited his side, went around and opened her door. Lorelai was smiling wickedly at him. Silently, he reached down and released her buckle. He took her hand, locked the car and they entered the café.  
  
A middle aged Italian woman greeted Luke at the door with a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Lucas! Good to see you, it's been too long! What a handsome gentleman you've become."  
  
Luke blushed at the attention. "It's good to see you, too. Maria, this is Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"So this is Lorelai. You're a beauty!"  
  
Lorelai was embarrassed, who was this woman? "Hello."  
  
Maria shouted to the rear of the café. "Antonio, Lucas is here!"  
  
A middle aged Italian man approached them and hugged Luke. "Lucas -great to see you! Is this your lady friend I've been hearing about?"  
  
Luke felt like he was introducing her to his parents. "Antonio, this is Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai extended her hand and Antonio kissed it.  
  
"What a lovely young woman." He gave Luke a wink. "You should hang on to this one! Come to the back room, I've saved a romantic table for you."  
  
Lorelai and Luke followed Antonio to the rear of the restaurant. Lorelai noticed the décor - a farmhouse decorated with fairy lights and flowers, it was intimate and charming.  
  
Antonio seated them next to a fireplace and handed them menus. "It's not too hot for you?"  
  
"No, it's ok, Lorelai?"  
  
She nodded and Antonio left the table.  
  
"So, Lucas...um I didn't know you were related to the Sopranos? Sorry, that was mean. They seem sweet. How do you know them?"  
  
"Well, Antonio is an old buddy of my dad's from his Army days. After they were discharged, my dad started the hardware store and married my mom. Antonio married Maria and they opened this place. While I was in high school, when I wasn't helping out my dad at the store, I worked here. I bussed tables, took orders, and learned to cook. I learned all about the restaurant biz from Antonio. When my dad died, Antonio encouraged me to open my own place. He's kind of like a mentor to me."  
  
"Luke, I had no idea. So, who's Lucia?"  
  
"Antonio and Maria's daughter - she now lives in Rome with her family. Lucia was a hostess here her summers away from college. I was besotted with her, but she wasn't interested in me, a high school boy. She was tall and slim with long wavy dark hair - I guess I tend to be attracted to women who resemble her."  
  
Lorelai blushed and looked at the menu. "So, what's good here?"  
  
"You actually want my suggestions?"  
  
"Sure, you know this place."  
  
"I've always liked the grilled salmon."  
  
"I'll have the same."  
  
Luke was surprised that she agreed so easily. "You sure you don't you want the lasagna? Too much cheese for my taste, but it's good."  
  
"No, I'll have the fish. Gonna live a little!"  
  
"Would I be pushing my luck if I asked you to share a salad with me? The tri-color with vinaigrette is very good."  
  
"Well, I don't know, sharing a salad, isn't that a third date kind of thing? But I'm easy, let's do it!"  
  
"Really? If I order the salad, you'll eat it?"  
  
Lorelai lowered her voice to a seductive whisper. "Maybe I'll take a nibble."  
  
Antonio returned to the table with an order pad. "Are you two ready?"  
  
Luke had to tear his eyes from Lorelai's and cleared his throat. "Yes. We'll share with the tri-color salad and we'll have two grilled salmons."  
  
"Excellent. Drinks?"  
  
"I'll have an iced tea and bring two glasses of water for the table. Lorelai?"  
  
"I'd like a glass of white wine, please."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and salad."  
  
Lorelai watched him disappear into the kitchen. "So I should thank Antonio, then? You know, we'd probably never met if there was no Luke's Diner."  
  
"I think we would've met eventually - Stars Hollow is a small town. Besides, I don't think I would've NOT noticed you."  
  
Lorelai blushed again, for all her bravado she suddenly felt shy. "Um, so what do we talk about now?"  
  
"First date stuff, you know - jobs, families, hobbies, plans for the future.."  
  
Lorelai had an idea. "Hey, let's pretend that we don't already know any of that stuff. That you just, um, noticed me one day in Stars Hollow and I agreed to go out with you."  
  
Luke thought this role playing game could be interesting. "Ok, Lorelai, tell me about your family."  
  
"Well I'm a single mom, I hope that's ok. Some guys don't want someone with kids."  
  
"Not a problem here. How many?"  
  
"I have a daughter, Rory, she's almost 18."  
  
"You don't look a day over 18, yourself. Did you have her young?"  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere! I had her when I was 16."  
  
"Must've been tough. Where's her father?"  
  
Lorelai looked at him with a pained expression. "In Boston with his pregnant ex-girlfriend, but that's another story."  
  
"Does this guy go around getting all of his girlfriends pregnant?"  
  
Lorelai chuckled ruefully. "Seems that way, doesn't it? Well, anyway my parents wanted me to get married but I refused. So I left home and started my own life. Moved to Stars Hollow, got a job at the Independence Inn, had Rory and raised her. Now I manage the Inn."  
  
"Sounds like you've worked really hard, you should be proud. Tell me about Rory."  
  
"Well, she's the best kid in the world and she can consume huge quantities of coffee in a single sitting. She's also beautiful, smart and has great taste in music."  
  
"Like mother, like daughter."  
  
"I'm starting to like you! Keep this up and you might get a second date!"  
  
Luke smiled. "So, is Rory going to college?"  
  
"She's applied to all the Ivy leagues, something I never got the chance to do. But we have our hearts set on Harvard. She's wanted to go there ever since she learned to talk!"  
  
"You seem very close to her. It will be hard when she goes away to school, huh?"  
  
"We're freakishly close - she's my best friend. It'll be like losing a limb when she leaves."  
  
Seeing her wistful expression, Luke reached over to take Lorelai's hand. At that moment, Antonio and a table attendant arrived with the salad and drinks.  
  
Antonio sensed his timing. "Sorry to interrupt." He served the drinks and the salad. "Enjoy!"  
  
Luke grumbled. "He's not getting a big tip tonight!" He tore into his salad, he was hungry. "This is delicious salad. You did say you were going to take a bite?"  
  
Lorelai looked at him skeptically. "Delicious and salad are two words that should never reside in the same sentence." She put a radicchio leaf in her mouth. "Wow, Luke this is good." She tore into the rest of the salad.  
  
Luke watched her in amazement - he had never seen her eat anything other than junk food. "Ok, that's it - what have you done with Lorelai, you evil doppelganger!"  
  
She shot him a mischievous look. "You caught me! I've locked her in the storeroom with the real Luke. They're having hot and heavy sex right now."  
  
"Now that I've that visual in my head, you're going to have to work really hard to remove it!"  
  
She grinned wickedly at him. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"You are an evil woman."  
  
A few minutes passed and Antonio served the entrees. "Can I get you anything else?"  
  
Luke smiled across the table. "We're good, right Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai smiled back. "We're good. Thanks, Antonio."  
  
A while later, Luke and Lorelai finished their dinner. They both cleaned their plates, with the exception of a small piece of fish.  
  
Luke took his last sip of iced tea and sat back in his chair. "Do you want dessert?"  
  
"I'm stuffed. I couldn't eat another bite, and since when do you indulge in dessert?"  
  
"I live a little, sometimes. They have this thing called a gelato medley. It's delicious."  
  
"I'll take a rain check, we'll get it next time."  
  
"So they'll be a next time, huh?"  
  
"Well, play your cards right and there's a VERY good chance that there will be."  
  
Antonio returned to the table. "So kids, can we get you dessert? Coffee, tea?"  
  
"He said the magic word - coffee!"  
  
"Ok, let's get it to go, it's getting late. Antonio, bring us a carry out tray with one coffee and a peppermint tea?"  
  
A minute later, Antonio returned with the tray and check. "Was everything to your liking?"  
  
Lorelai smiled up at him. "Oh, yes. It was wonderful! Thanks for making me feel at home."  
  
"You're welcome. I hope we'll be seeing you again, Lorelai."  
  
Luke handed Antonio a credit card. "Thanks Antonio, great food, as always."  
  
After using the restrooms, Luke and Lorelai walked to the front of the restaurant to say goodbye to Maria. On their way out the door, Lorelai noticed a picture of a young woman with dark wavy hair. She figured that must be Lucia. It was true - she did resemble her a bit. Once outside, Luke took her hand to walk back to the car.  
  
"So what's next?"  
  
"Ok, here's where I need your input - there's a jazz club a few miles away, if you want to listen to some live music. Or we could drive down to Long Island Sound. It's a bit far, but there's a nice stretch of beach that I'd like to show you. It's chilly tonight, but I brought blankets."  
  
Lorelai weighed her options. She wasn't much of a jazz fan, and sitting in a crowded smoky room didn't appeal to her. On the other hand, a romantic walk on the beach with Luke? No contest.  
  
"Such a good boy scout, always prepared. Well, the club sounds nice, but I don't want my hair to smell like an ashtray. Let's go to the beach!"  
  
Luke was glad she chose the latter. He wasn't into jazz either, but it sounded like a good idea. "Good choice, you're right about the smoke. Let's go."  
  
"Luke, wait. Before we get in the car, I want to tell you something."  
  
Luke was having a wonderful time, it was going better than he had imagined. He hoped it wasn't going to come crashing down on him. He held his breath, "What is it?"  
  
Lorelai sensed his anxiety and wanted to put it to rest. "I'm having a really good time and I've wanted to do this all night."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. It was like their first kiss in the diner, except Lorelai's tongue began to part his lips. Luke knew that if they continued to kiss, they'd never make it out of the parking lot. He broke away.  
  
"I'm having a good time, too. But if you keep kissing me like that, I'll be too distracted to drive and besides I don't want to drop these hot drinks all over us."  
  
She grinned at him. "Understood. Let's go."  
  
Luke handed her the drinks and they got in the car. They left the parking lot of CAFÉ LUCIA.  
  
A/N: I know that Maria and Antonio don't really exist in Luke's back story. I thought it would be a nice idea for him to have a surrogate family living nearby, since his parents are dead. 


	5. Springsteen, The Smiths and a paper bag

Title: (Chapter 5) Springsteen, The Smiths and a paper bag  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Third Season, post-Haunted Leg  
  
Rating: PG (for language)  
  
Summary: The date continues.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Once they were back on the road, Lorelai drank her coffee.  
  
"Mm-hm. This is great coffee, almost as good as yours." She noticed that Luke hasn't touched his tea. "Luke, don't you want your tea? It's probably getting cold."  
  
"I'll drink it when we get to Hammonasset Point. I don't mind my tea, if you'll pardon the expression, lukewarm."  
  
"Lukewarm, huh?" Lorelai pictured herself and Luke snuggling on the beach under a blanket. "So, we're going to Hammonasset? I've never been but I heard it's beautiful."  
  
"It is - that's why I want you to see it. Traffic's light tonight, we'll be there sooner than I thought - in about 20 minutes."  
  
A few minutes passed in comfortable silence. Well, almost comfortable. Luke was not used to Lorelai being quiet. He took a penny from the change holder and handed it to her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Lorelai chuckled. "How cute, you're giving me a penny! Actually, I'm not thinking about much of anything for once. I'm just trying to take it all in and enjoy the moment."  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, introspective woman! Are you going to tell me that you've taken up meditation, too?" Hey, I guess I'm not used to you being quiet.should probably enjoy this moment while it lasts, huh?"  
  
Lorelai playfully hit his arm. "Rude!"  
  
"Hey, do you still want to listen to the CD?"  
  
"Good idea, I almost forgot. Luke, remind me to take it with me when tonight's over." Lorelai cued the CD past the first few tracks they had listened to on the way to dinner. She hit track number four, "There is a light that never goes out" by The Smiths.  
  
"Take me out tonight..."  
  
Luke hadn't heard the song in at least 15 years. "The Smiths? I can't believe Jess put this song on here!"  
  
"You know the Smiths? I would've taken you for a Springsteen fan, not a Smiths fan!"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with Springsteen? His new stuff is amazing. And in high school, I was into his music way before that damn Courtney-whats-her- name-from-Friends video."  
  
"Cox, her name is Cox." She did a bad Butthead impression. "Huh-huh, you said Cox! Anyway, there's nothing wrong with Springsteen. It's just that when I was younger, there were two camps - Springsteen fans and Smiths fans. Never the twain did meet."  
  
Luke's senior year memories came flooding back. "I was in the Springsteen camp, obviously. But my girlfriend, Beth, was a rabid Smiths fan. She dragged me to one of their concerts in New York. It was horrible - the singer flailing all over the stage like a dying cow. The only thing that made it bearable was the guitar player and that she made out with me during the songs. Apparently, all that whining turned her on."  
  
"You went? I'm SO jealous - I think that was one of their last gigs before they split! I couldn't find a decent babysitter for Rory. You know, I found Morrissey kind of sexy, too, for a gay-celibate-vegetarian with a James Dean obsession."  
  
"So this is turning you on? Anyway, that summer Beth moved to New York to go to college and dumped me. And do you know what I did? I spent weeks listening to nothing but the Smiths tapes she made me. My dad thought I was suicidal!" To Lorelai's amazement, Luke sang along, off key. "And if a ten ton truck kills the both of us, to die by your side, well the pleasure the privilege is mine."  
  
Lorelai was agape. "This is precious. You know, I wonder if Jess knew about your secret Smiths phase and decided to torture you."  
  
"How could he? I burned all of those tapes. He probably thought you would like this."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "I am loving this! I'm having this CD bronzed and placed next to Rory's baby shoes!"  
  
"Well, I hate to interrupt your fun, but we're here." He pulled into an empty parking lot at Hammonasset Point Park.  
  
They exited the car and Luke removed a large beach bag from the trunk.  
  
"Luke, you forgot your lukewarm tea!"  
  
"Ah, forget the tea. There's the boardwalk - do you want to go up there? We could walk on the beach, but we'd have to take off our shoes."  
  
Lorelai mocked him. "Well, yes, because we wouldn't want to get sand in them. Hey, we drove all the way here and I want to feel the sand on my toes!" She spied a bench. "Let's go over there."  
  
Luke sat next to her. "Give me your shoes, I'll put them in the beach bag. Do you want this blanket?"  
  
She nodded, took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "A flannel blanket, of course. Do you buy this stuff in bulk?"  
  
He took her hand and they started to walk on the sand. "Oh, it's cold. Let's find a nice spot and lay down the other blanket."  
  
Lorelai looked at him sideways. "Sorry, did you say you wanted to lay me down on a blanket?"  
  
Luke enjoyed the way she was blatantly flirting with him, but it also made him a little uncomfortable. He was trying to be the perfect gentleman, and she wasn't making it easy.  
  
"I said we should lay the blanket down on the sand so our feet don't get cold."  
  
"That's what I thought. You want to lie down with me on a blanket."  
  
A compromise was in order. "Make you a deal? Help me with the blanket and maybe I'll lie down next to you."  
  
Lorelai helped him place the blanket on the sand. "You are such a tease. A girl has to be pretty aggressive to get anywhere with you."  
  
Luke sat down and offered his hand to her. "It's called being a gentleman."  
  
She lowered herself into a cross legged position. "So, Luke, why did you want to bring me here? I mean it's a nice spot and everything but why does it mean so much to you?" She paused. "Hey, you didn't lose your virginity here, did you?"  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Lucky guess..it wasn't to the Smiths chick, was it?"  
  
Luke was embarrassed. "Am I that transparent? But that's not why I brought you here. This has been one of my favorite places ever since I was a kid. Before my mom died, my family used to spend our summer weekends here. We'd have barbecues in the park with Antonio's family and then we'd go swimming, play Frisbee, you know, beach stuff. And ever since my parents passed, whenever I come here, I feel connected to them."  
  
Lorelai wanted to make a John Edward joke but resisted the urge. "Wow, you're nostalgic tonight. Hey, here's a question, knowing what you know, as a 30-something adult, what would you change about your life growing up?"  
  
"Hmm. I think I would've liked to have been closer to my parents. I mean we had an ok relationship, but if I knew both my folks would be gone way before I had kids of my own."  
  
She was surprised by the wistful tone in his voice. His previous comments about parenthood led her to believe he wasn't one for changing diapers or late night feedings. But she'd always thought he'd make a great dad. "You want kids?"  
  
"Sure. You know, I'm kind of envious of you and Rory. That parent-child connection, I really want that some day. Hey what about you, would you change anything?  
  
"I've thought about this a lot, given my situation. I mean there's some things I would've loved to have known about childrearing - the fact that you get no sleep - for one. But my relationship with Rory, that's something that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."  
  
Now it was his turn, he remembered the last time he'd asked her, when she was engaged to Max and she got defensive. "Hey, do you want more kids...um, I hope I'm not being too personal?"  
  
"You're not being too personal, Luke. I do, with the right person. Although I'd better get moving because according to Sylvia Ann Hewlett my ovaries are drying up as we speak! Sorry, that was me being way too personal!"  
  
"Just a little. By the way, I did get that reference, in case you were wondering. I do read the newspaper. So, you're saying with the right guy.."  
  
"Yes, but don't worry, I'm not planning to get pregnant tonight, in case you were wondering."  
  
Parenthood could wait but Lorelai's lips couldn't, by the way she was gazing at him. Luke pulled her close and kissed her, this time allowing their tongues to mingle and their hands to roam. He pulled her down with him on the blanket.  
  
She wasn't surprised that Luke was a good kisser - he might win that contest after all. His lips were soft and sweet and as they traveled down her neck to her collarbone, her desire to be closer to him grew. "Maybe we'll need to revise that plan."  
  
Luke felt his heart beat accelerate, to the point where he couldn't catch his breath. He sat up abruptly, holding his chest. "Lorelai, stop!"  
  
Lorelai was startled. "What's wrong? Luke, you don't look well!"  
  
"I think I'm having a heart attack! I can't catch.my.breath!"  
  
"Do you have shooting pains in your left arm?" Luke shook his head. How could he be having a heart attack, being all Mr. Healthy? Lorelai realized what might be wrong with him. She reached for her purse and pulled out the paper bag.  
  
"Here, take this bag - put it over your nose and mouth and just breathe."  
  
Luke followed her instructions as she gently rubbed his back, giving words of encouragement. After about a minute or two of breathing into the bag, he felt better. He handed her the bag, still winded.  
  
"That was scary- Lorelai, you saved my life!"  
  
She was relieved. "Hey, I knew the bag would come in handy. Although I thought I would be having an anxiety attack, not you!"  
  
Luke was red faced. "Is that what that was? I've never had one of those before, I swear! I really thought I was having a heart attack."  
  
"Do you have any idea what brought that on?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just.you know, freaked out. I mean, I've always wanted to be kissing you like that. Instead of enjoying it, I started getting scared and thought, what if I mess this up? And then my heart started beating really fast and I couldn't catch my breath." He exhaled sharply. "Do you still have the bag?"  
  
"It's right here. I'm right here." She was concerned, looking at his distressed face. "Are you gonna be ok? You know, we don't have to rush - it's only the first date. Just relax."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Hello, who had a freak-out the minute we left my house? Who was avoiding you at the diner yesterday because I was afraid to say the wrong thing? But, Luke, somehow you always make it ok for me. I only hope I can do the same for you."  
  
"You're doing it now. Lorelai, I'm sorry I freaked out - I guess I thought you were expecting me to seduce you under the moonlight, but that's not my style. Maybe you had me pegged after all, that I'm shy."  
  
"Luke, I'm sorry. I think I've been coming on a little too strong tonight. Remember I told you that sometimes I overcompensate? I mean, make no mistake, I'm very attracted to you and I think we can have something really special."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Not because everyone else says so, but because I feel it in my heart whenever you look at me."  
  
Luke looked into her eyes. "Same here. Hey, I want to try that kissing thing again."  
  
"See? Maybe you're not so shy after all, but let's take it easy this time."  
  
Lorelai gave Luke a chaste kiss on his mouth and they settled back on the blanket. The anxiety attack had left him spent. He leaned his head on her chest and she placed the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders over him and stroked his hair.  
  
This was a perfect moment. Lorelai had the sky above her, the beach below and Luke in her arms. "Hey, let's just relax and enjoy the moment together, huh?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "Sounds perfect."  
  
They stayed like that for a while until Lorelai broke the silence. "Feel better?"  
  
"Much, I think I could fall asleep here. But shouldn't we be getting home? Didn't Rory say she wanted you home by one?" He glanced at his watch. "If we leave now, we should make it."  
  
"I don't think Rory was serious about the curfew. She can't ground me, you know..or can she? But, I guess we should, you do have to open the diner later this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should get moving."  
  
They reluctantly untangled themselves from their position on the blanket. They stood and stretched and then folded the blankets. Hand in hand, they returned to the bench to put on their shoes. They returned to the car and put the beach bag back in the trunk.  
  
Lorelai noticed that Luke still looked sleepy. "Are you ok to drive? I'm the one who still has some caffeine in her system."  
  
He yawned. "You don't mind? You know the way?"  
  
"I can find my way."  
  
"No doubt." He handed her the keys.  
  
Lorelai opened the passenger side for Luke, buckled him into the seat and gave him a kiss. She shut the door and got into the driver's side, adjusting the seat. When she looked over at him, he'd fallen asleep. He looked so sweet and innocent, so she watched over him for a moment.  
  
Lorelai started the car, left the parking lot and got on the highway. She turned the CD player on, purposely keeping the volume low not to wake Luke. She wondered what other surprises Jess had in store for her.  
  
"Perfect Day" by the Velvet Underground was the next track. "Oh, it's such a perfect day, I'm glad I spent it with you, such a perfect day, you just keep me hanging on."  
  
Lorelai listened to the rest of the CD, skipping past upbeat songs such as The Go-Go's "Head over Heels," and The Cure's "Just Like Heaven." She'd play those for Rory and Lane and they could dance around the living room.  
  
She finally got to the last track, The Bangles' "Eternal Flame." This was her favorite romantic song, so she mouthed along. "Close your eyes, give me your hand darling, do you feel my heart beating, do you understand, do you feel the same, or am I only dreaming, this eternal flame?"  
  
Luke heard Lorelai singing softly and stirred. He noticed a tear or two rolling down her cheek.  
  
He murmured, "You're not dreaming, Lorelai".  
  
He startled her. "Oh Luke, did I wake you? I meant to keep the music down. I just wanted to listen while driving."  
  
"It's fine." He noticed the Stars Hollow exit. "Hey, we're almost home."  
  
"Since you're Mr. Sleepyhead, should I drop you at home first? I could return the car for you tomorrow - I know you might not have time with the diner and all."  
  
"You wouldn't mind? It's all paid for - you just have to return it by noon and hand in the keys."  
  
"No problem - it'll give me an opportunity to check out the other rentals on the lot. What car should I rent for our next date?"  
  
The words "next date" made Luke smile. "When's our next date?"  
  
"Next Saturday? Would you mind an afternoon date? Rory and I made plans that night for the John Cusack 80s movie marathon. You know, Better off Dead, The Sure Thing, and my all time fave Say Anything. None of this Serendipity or America's Sweethearts crap. Maybe even Grosse Point Blank, it was made in the 90s but it's got an 80s soundtrack, so we might let it slide."  
  
Luke was always amazed by her encyclopedic knowledge of pop culture. "Hey, I know I can't compete with Cusack, but what are we doing?"  
  
Lorelai had no idea yet, so she relied on something familiar. "Hmm. It's a surprise and wear something pretty!"  
  
"Is that all you're giving me?"  
  
"Well, I may give you hints this week at the diner in exchange for free coffee refills. Hey, we're home. Can I walk you to your door?"  
  
"I think I'll need some help. I'm tired, all that sea air."  
  
"And the anxiety attack didn't help either, huh?"  
  
Lorelai exited the driver's side and went around and helped Luke out of the car. She retrieved the beach bag from the trunk and handed it to him. With their arms around each other's waists, they approached his door.  
  
Luke put down the bag and faced her. "Thanks for walking me to my door."  
  
"You're welcome." She looked his tired face. "Luke, I had a strange and wonderful time tonight, a night to remember!"  
  
Luke smiled wearily. "You can say that again, although there are some parts I'd like to forget. Hey, don't forget to take the CD with you before returning the car."  
  
"I won't forget. Good night, Luke."  
  
They held each other for a moment and shared a goodnight kiss.  
  
"Good night, Lorelai. Sweet Dreams." Luke picked up the bag and went inside.  
  
Lorelai got back into the car and sat in the driver's seat. She ejected the CD, placed it into the case and put it in her purse. She sighed contentedly and pondered the title - Luke and Lorelai 4-Eva? It was too soon to tell, but..  
  
She looked at her watch and decided it was time to get home. If Rory stayed up to watch SNL she might catch her before she had gone to bed. She had so much to tell her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's where the story ends. My favorite part of writing this was picking out the songs. Most of these are favorites from that era - you can tell I was in high school in the mid '80s. I also picked bands that have been name-checked or appeared on the show, to try to be as authentic as possible.  
  
I think the moment I got hooked on GG was when Lane was depressed and listening to "Pictures of You" by The Cure during "Love and War and Snow." Oh, and the sad look on Luke's face when he saw Lorelai and Max kissing.  
  
Also, I've never been to Hammonasset Point, don't know if it's that nice. I looked on a map of CT and it seemed like a good location (due south of Hartford). 


End file.
